shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act VII: Revelation
Act VII: Revelation is the seventh and the final Act of Shadow Fight 2. Act VII is the only Act to be released in detached installments - specifically, in three chapters. Each chapter contains a different location for Tournament, Survival, Challenge, and Duel. Act VII is the most unique Act, as it is set in a completely different world and the enemies are aliens and robots instead of humans. The equipment in Act VII is technologically advanced. The Gates of Shadows are revealed to be a portal, and Shadow is transported to a technologically advanced, alien-like world: Shadow World. It is a world far from the human world and can only be reached by entering the Gates of Shadows. The inhabitants are creatures that resemble aliens and robots equipped with high-tech equipment. In Shadow World, Shadow makes two new friends: Kali, a female character who takes the role of his assistant and Cypher, a genius man who tells Shadow about many important things. Most of the creatures there are the refugees of the worlds and planets Titan had conquered and they are extremely afraid of Titan because he enslaved their worlds and is said to be insanely powerful. Modes of Play Main Article: Modes of Play '' Chapter 1 * '''Hideout Tournament': In the Hideout Tournament, Shadow fights against allied warriors in Cypher's hideout. The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. At the completion of stage 24, the player is awarded the achievement "The Inside Job" for the completion of Hideout Tournament. * Factory Survival: In Factory Survival, Shadow must fend off the Looters, which guard the factory. This mode is similar to the Survival modes of other acts in the game, except that it has six rounds to win (as opposed to ten - though in the Interlude, survival only requires six victories as well). The enemies are Looters, which replace the ninja's role. At the completion of round 6 the player is awarded the achievement "Presumed Innocent" for the completion of Factory Survival in Chapter 1. Reward for completion of each round is: #7 credits #13 credits #19 credits #26 credits #33 credits #41 credits * Cypher (Hideout): After beating 15 tournament stages, Cypher lectures Shadow about Titan and decides to test Shadow's skill in a friendly sparring. Two rounds must be won in order to score a victory. There is a total of three rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Beating him will award the player with the achievement "Man of Sense". * Cronos (Factory): After Cypher is defeated, Cronos can be fought at the factory. The mode is similar to a boss fight during the Interlude, in which the players have to fight six enemies without a break. The enemies are looters (all of them, except the one with the Reaver) and Cronos, with Cronos himself remaining sixth in line. Losing to any one of the enemies will make the players restart the fight from the first looter. Beating Cronos will award the player with the achievement "Robopocalypse", unlock Chapter 2, and bring Factory survival back to normal (No Cronos) with increased rewards. Chapter 2 * Stone Grove Challenge: At the Stone Grove, Shadow and Kali find The Ancient. The Ancient pits Shadow against Titan's past challengers with random rules being applied to each fight. There are 16 stages, with a maximum of 3 rounds and two rounds must be won in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. * Hideout Duel: Just as every Duel in all areas, the Duel is the type of sparring where the player has random equipment, and the Duel generates its own additional rule. It is unlocked after all Hideout tournament stages are completed. * Factory Survival: It is the same Survival from chapter 1, albeit with stronger looters and better rewards. Reward for completion of each round is: #19 credits #38 credits #57 credits #78 credits #99 credits #121 credits * Ancient (Stone Grove): After all Stone Grove challenges are completed, Ancient will challenge Shadow to fight in an attempt to stop him from fighting Titan. Two rounds must be won in order to score a victory. There is a total of three rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Beating Ancient will award the player with the achievement "Buried in Oblivion". * Stone Grove Challenge (post-Ancient): After Ancient is defeated, there are new challenges available in the Stone Grove. There are 8 stages, with a maximum of 3 rounds and two rounds must be won in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. At the completion of stage 8, the player is awarded the achievement "The Flashback" for the completion of Stone Grove Challenge. * Incubator Tournament: The one who bests all of the other soldiers in the Incubator Tournament will be promoted to Titan's best soldier, "Faceless". Shadow fights here to get closer to Titan. The player must go through simple fights in 8 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. At the completion of stage 8, the player is awarded the achievement "Rare Specimen" for the completion of Incubator Tournament. * Shroud (Hideout): After infiltrating Cypher's hideout, Shroud will set an ultimatum for Shadow to come to the Hideout and fight him or else, he will find Cypher (who is hiding) and do away with him. Two rounds must be won in order to score a victory. There is a total of three rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Beating Shroud will award the player with the achievement "Curtains Fall" and unlock Chapter 3. Chapter 3 * Spaceship Challenge: While Cypher holds May as prisoner, Shadow and Kali go to Titan's Citadel, but Scavengers attack them and Shadow must fight against the Scavengers. It replaces the Hideout. The player must go through fights with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. At the completion of stage 24, the player is awarded the achievement "Cleaning Up!" for the completion of Spaceship Challenge. * Stone Grove Tournament: When Kali And Shadow reach the Stone Grove, they find the ghosts of Titan's late soldiers protecting it. They are the deceased soldiers that were defeated by the Ancient. Ancient has revived them and Shadow must fight them. Ancient himself is missing. It replaces the Stone Grove Challenge. The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with credits and XP. At the completion of stage 24, the player is awarded the achievement "Dead Stay Dead" for the completion of Stone Grove Tournament. *'Incubator Survival': Shadow fights with Titan's army in the Incubator. It is similar to the Factory Survival in earlier chapters, which consists of six rounds to win. The enemies are Titan's army (Beryl with Shocker Claws, Emerald with Sawblade, Garnet with Thruster, and Topaz with Pneumo Fists), which replace the looters' role. At the completion of round 6, the player is awarded the achievement "Survival of the Fittest" for the completion of Incubator Survival. This survival is unique in the sense that it only has 4 opponents, so any of the enemies may appear more than once. Reward for completion of each round is: #55 credits #110 credits #164 credits #219 credits #273 credits #328 credits *'Factory Duel': Shadow duels with the looters at the factory, with random equipment and an additional rule. It replaces the Factory Survival. *'Titan': Check: Titan for Titan and his bodyguards for further information Shadow has to defeat Titan's 5 bodyguards and May before he can fight with Titan. Shadow fights them on the Citadel. It is unlocked after the players complete 7 stages of Spaceship Challenge. Storyline Chapter 1 Shadow goes through the Gates and is approached by a mysterious figure called Shroud who commands Shadow to put his weapons down but Shadow instead challenges him to a fight. Shroud, being a very strong foe, is almost about to defeat Shadow when Kali interferes and manages to temporarily immobilize him, giving Shadow and herself the time to escape. Kali takes Shadow to a secret Hideout where their leader, Cypher, questions his presence. Kali tells him how Shadow survived the Gates and how Shroud was sent to capture him on his arrival. Cypher is impressed by this and deduces that Shadow must be someone of great importance if Titan sent his strongest fighter to intercept him. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the hideout explaining that all the creatures hiding here have had their lands and people claimed by Titan while they were too powerless to overcome him. Kali tells Shadow that he must earn their respect through combat. After Shadow defeats all the fighters, Cypher and Kali tell Shadow that Titan never conquered a world without resistance. Each time a champion went on to challenge Titan, but they failed, and then, another world followed the same fate. Shroud is one of the champions. However, Titan ended up gaining control over his mind and making him a slave. Cypher then challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test his powers. Cypher proves to be an adept fighter but Shadow eventually defeats him. Cypher then tells Shadow about a race of powerful ancient creatures who inhabited the land before Titan took over. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land, making them his slaves. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures as they were too strong so instead he ordered their extermination. Titan was almost successful. Only one ancient managed to escape and go into hiding. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track this ancient down. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the Ancient but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of cleaning the world of all vices in Cronos' head. As a result, Cronos became insane. Shadow, accompanied by Kali, then decides to track Cronos down as he was their best hope of finding the Ancient. They find Cronos at the Factory where a Survival-style fight takes place between Shadow and the five Looters guarding Cronos. Shadow defeats them all and finally Cronos, too, is disabled. Shadow and Kali manage to trace the Ancient to the Stone Grove by checking Cronos' memory chip. They reach the Grove and start their search for the Ancient. However, they are interrupted by Shroud who threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming that they have unfinished business to attend to. Chapter 2 Shroud then reveals himself to be Ancient in disguise. Kali introduces Shadow as the Champion who has come to defeat Titan, but the Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of it. He recalls meeting the warriors who had sought to defeat Titan before. They had all been confident and strong. However, when Ancient saw them again, they had all become Titan's mindless soldiers, destroying the very homelands they had sought to protect. Ancient summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titan's Sword as a test to find the extent of Shadow's capabilities. Shadow defeats all the ghosts and the Ancient admits that Shadow was indeed very powerful and a skilled warrior. He asks Shadow to not fight Titan and hide like he does before disguising him as one of Titan's soldiers to help him escape notice. Kali asks Ancient if he really thinks Shadow will stop in his quest. Ancient admits that his need to stop Shadow was much greater because Titan must not have control over a warrior as formidable as Shadow. He challenges Shadow to a fight but is defeated. He then admits that Shadow was indeed even stronger than Shroud as Shroud could not manage to defeat the Ancient. Kali and Shadow are surprised to learn that Ancient had taught Shroud. The Ancient reveals that he had believed Shroud would manage to defeat Titan but instead Titan made a slave out of him. Kali asks Ancient if he believes Shadow now, and Ancient says it has been a long time since he believed in someone and tells them to leave, as he has nothing more for them. Cypher demands a progress report from Kali who tells him that it was nothing but a useless meeting, however, the Ancient did disguise Shadow as one of Titan's soldiers. Cypher says that Shadow will not be allowed near Titan, but there is tournament going on, the winner of which will be promoted to "Faceless", Titan's elite soldiers. This would be a good opportunity for Shadow to reach Titan. Shadow agrees to fight at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is also the hatching place for warriors that Titan had been breeding. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radios Shadow and informs him that Shroud has become insane. He has learned this information by intercepting messages from Justice, a warrior personally sent by Titan to neutralize Shroud and capture Shadow. After winning some more rounds of the tournament, Cypher again informs Shadow that Shroud has become even more unstable. When Shadow wins the tournament, he receives news that Shroud has broken into the Hideout and has taken on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of this crisis while he is locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others at ransom, demanding Shadow to fight him. Shadow agrees to the challenge. He has improved immensely since their first encounter and manages to defeat Shroud with little difficulty. Shroud then discloses that he is not under Titan's mind control and that all his actions were carried out of his own free will. He believes that Titan's conquest and rule save the worlds from destroying themselves. Suddenly, Justice appears. Interrupting the dialogue, she orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator's feeding tube to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter and commends his style, saying that despite his disguise, she knew who he was all along. Chapter 3 Justice then reveals her true identity: she is none other than May. Completely under Titan's control, her eyes are now white like a demon's. She asks Shadow if he wishes to take Titan's place. Then she sees Kali and thinking that Shadow had already moved on and found a new "girlfriend", she says that Titan was right about him all along. Shadow is not saving the world. All he wants is "chicks" and "power". Kali rebukes May and tells her that she is nothing but Shadow's liaison officer and that Shadow had come across the Gates for May. Cypher interrupts, revealing that he had now activated the Hideout's defense circuit, effectively trapping May. She realizes that she has been tricked and threatens that Titan would kill them all. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip over her, she will remain like that. Shadow and Kali then go to Titan's Citadel with the hopes of defeating him but they are attacked by a group of Scavengers - prisoners on whom Titan conducted horrible experiments. They can sense the shadow energy which makes up Shadow's body and are attracted towards its smell. One by one, Shadow defeats the Scavengers. The pair then proceeds to enter the citadel but are surprised to find Titan inside, already waiting for them. Titan tells them that there have been Shadow's different dimension counterparts who had survived the Gates of Shadows but none of them have been as strong as Shadow. Shadow then battles Titan's bodyguards. After their defeat, Titan admits that he was surprised that Shadow was victorious against his bodyguards. Titan is very impressed and says that Shadow is incredible, his capability unimaginable. To test Shadow's limits, he summons May which surprises Kali. Kali questions her escape. May reveals that she killed her captors back at the hideout and managed to escape which enrages Kali who abuses her. May tells her to restrict herself and challenges Shadow to fight. She taunts him by saying that she doubts Shadow can win as she knows all his fighting styles. After a challenging fight, Shadow defeats her and Titan's control over May breaks. Kali tells May to go back through the Gates, saying that after freeing her, Shadow has only one thing left to do - fight Titan. Although reluctant at first, May finally leaves. The final battle begins. Titan goads Shadow by saying that after Shadow loses, he will let him live only long enough to witness his vast empire. He makes the mistake of underestimating Shadow and holds back, making simple attacks with his Desolator, which gives Shadow the upper hand. After Shadow wins the first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one incoming damage then deactivates itself until charged. He uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow and magic to grab and choke him. Despite everything, Shadow prevails. As Titan's suit starts to explode Shadow dashes back towards the Gates. On the other side, an anxious May awaits his return. As the Gates begin to crumble, she spots a silhouetted figure emerging from the dust and rubble - Shadow has not only managed to avoid the explosion and return through the Gates, he has also got his physical body back. Shadow has also won the Eternals' Sphere from Titan. The two hug and then decide to return home while a mysterious slithering shadow is seen following them. Characters Introduced In Act VII Boss titan.png|Titan, Boss of Act:VII character_shroud.png|Shroud Character kali.png|Kali Character cypher.png|Cypher Man z7 tournament staff.png|Cygnus Girl z7 tournament glaive.png|Aquaris Man z7 tournament swords.png|Hazard Man z7 tournament scythes.png|Tripwire Man z7 tournament daggers.png|Raptor looter_girl_scythe.png|Looter looter_girl_staff.png|Looter looter_man_glaive_2.png|Looter looter_man_knives.png|Looter looter_man_section_scythe.png|Looter looter_man_staff.png|Looter character_hyperion.png|Cronos Character ancient.png|Ancient Man hero composite spear.png|Abyss Man hero power fists.png|Golem Man hero composite sword.png|Mephisto Girl hero shocker claws.png|Harpy Avatar masked.png|Shadow, disguised as a soldier of Titan. Man titans army 1.png|Emerald Man titans army 2.png|Garnet Man titans army 3.png|Topaz Man titans army 4.png|Beryl character_justice.png|Justice character_justice_2.png|Justice's true identity, May Scavenger 1.png|Scavenger Scavenger 2.png|Scavenger Scavenger 3.png|Scavenger Scavenger 4.png|Scavenger Man z7 tournament firebatons.png|Wraith Woman z7 tournament scythes.png|Pandemia Man z7 tournament sword.png|Whiplash Man z7 tournament knobsticks.png|Smother Character assasin.png|Assassin Character master.png|Master Character guru.png|Guru Character corsair.png|Corsair Character emperor.png|Emperor character_may_sad.png|May, freed from Titan's control Avatar human.png|Shadow, in human form. New Equipment And Items Credit.png|Credit, the new currency Weapon tec knives.png|Hack Knives Weapon composite scythe.png|Reaver Weapon sectional scythe.png|Mowers Weapon tec glaive.png|Fretsaw Weapon tonfa guns.png|Blaster Tonfas Weapon composite staff.png|Telescopic Staff Weapon composite spear.png|Thruster Weapon power fists.png|Pneumo Fists Weapon shocker claws.png|Shocker Claws Weapon super composite sword.png|Composite Sword Weapon knobsticks.png|Orbs of Pain Weapon glaivebow.png|Cobra's Tooth Weapon rifle.png|Plasma Rifle Weapon electro hammers.png|Thunder Hammers Weapon fire batons.png|Flame Clubs armor_luminosity.png|Luminosity Plate armor_redshift.png|Redshift armor_alloy.png|Alloy Armor armor_super_fusion.png|Fusion Core armor_inferno.png|Inferno Carapace armor_tech_6.png|Polytoxine Lorica armor_tech_10.png|Space Gown armor_tech_7.png|Galaxy Tunic armor_tech_9.png|Mercenary Vest armor_tech_8.png|Alien Cloak armor_faceless_tunic.png|Faceless' Tunic armor_outworld_vest.png|Outworld Vest armor_half-life.png|Half-life Armor armor_membrane_cuirass.png|Membrane Cuirass armor_navigators_coat.png|Navigator's Coat helm_inferno.png|Inferno Headpiece helm_advanced_conical.png|Advanced Conical Helmet helm_super_predator.png|Mask of Prey helm_quasar.png|Quasar helm_anger.png|Marauder helm_crystalline.png|Crystalloid Visor helm_super_laser.png|Laserbeam Mask helm_tubes.png|Xenon Helm helm_cyber_mask.png|Mandible Mask helm_cyber_samurai.png|Formics Headgear helm_faceless_mask.png|Faceless's Mask helm_h85.png|Protector's Headgear helm_h83.png|Elder's Visor helm_navigators_breath_mask.png|Navigator's Breath Mask ranged_circular_saw.png|Circular Saws ranged_blaster.png|Incinerator ranged_mine.png|Landmines ranged_needles_w128.png|Mortal Thorns ranged_shuriken_w145.png|Lotos of Pain ranged_chakram_w126.png|Dissecting Blade magic_death_ray.png|Force Ray magic_acid_cloud.png|Toxic Cloud magic_fire_aura.png|Wrath of Flame magic_sawmill.png|Torturer's Rage Drop titan sphere.png|Eternals' Sphere Soundtracks used in this Act # Factory: Used during fights in Factory survival and duels. # Fat Boss: Used during fights in Hideout tournament and duels. # Stone Grove: Used during fights in Stone Grove tournament and challenges. # Hive: Used during fights in Incubator tournament and survival. # Spaceship: Used during fights in Spaceship challenge. # Stardocks: Used during fights with Titan's bodyguards. # Final Boss: Used during fight with Justice. # Titan Epic Fight: Used during fight with Titan. Trivia * Kali becomes Sly's replacement in Act VII, taking over all of his usual speaking roles during the Interlude. * At the first encounter with Shroud (after entering the Gates of Shadows), it is nearly impossible to defeat him, no matter how powerful the player's weapon is. His attack power is too strong and his armor is too defensive; even if the player does manage to survive the battle, the player will never be able to deal enough damage to beat him within 99 seconds. * All enemies in the Cronos fight do not use ranged weapons or magic. ** However, Looters do use ranged weapons and magic in normal Factory Survival. * Even though the Cronos fight says it gives 267 credit as a reward for defeating Cronos, the fight only gives 266. * Ancient always says the player can stand for five seconds during Hot Ground challenges. However, he is not always correct; the timer is sometimes seven seconds. * This is the only Act where "Dodge Enemy Missiles" rule does not kill the player instantly with one ranged weapon hit. *Titan's soldiers in Incubator are named after gemstones. * Act VII is longer compared to the previous Acts, due to it being divided into chapters. * Act VII is the only Act that does not have any Challengers. * The soldiers at the Chapter 3 Survival do not use magic. * Hideout Tournament uses the same soundtrack as Tournament in Act VI: Iron Reign. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Acts